nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryuu
'Character First Name:' Ryuu 'Character Last Name:' 'IMVU Username:' IlRyuu 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' February 20th, 188 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'11" 'Weight:' 100 lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Ryuu is an outgoing individual, feeling it is normal to hang around others and joke and talk to them if he so chooses. Even though at times he may seem careless, he will protect the ones he cares for no matter what. 'Behaviour:' Ryuu is outgoing and social at times, depending on whom he is around, but can be serious when necessary. 'Nindo: (optional)' To quit does not exist 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Related to Yahiko 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One: ' Water 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' Dragon's Fang (Ryuu's katana) 'Strengths:' Ninjutsu Kenjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Kyujutsu Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' Dark blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) ---- Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 6 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 3 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Re-breather (5 points) '''Total: 49 'Chakra:' Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank Kenjutsu Kenjutsu: * Kenjutsu Tier I- Use of 1 sword - D Rank Shurikenjutsu: Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Body Flicker Technique Hiding in Surface Technique 'Water:' Water Release: Water Bullet Technique - Rank C 'Allies:' Amegakure Kazuko Uzumaki Kazuki Geikami 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' Ame Orphans: Collecting Toad Oil - 7/9/15 Ame Orphans: Anbu and the New Team - 6/19/15 Ame Orphans: Fish Dinner Dreams - 5/1/15 Ame Orphans: Catch The Fish - 4/30/15 Kaz-Kaz-Ryuu: Show A Visitor Round The Village - 3/27/14 Ame Orphans: Meet and Greet Approved by: Kagato - 12/30/14